


After Death

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Pale Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But still now, she could remember the foggy sensation of first waking up for the very first time, in an unknown place that could change to any shape or form. It was foreign, it was scary, it was foggy and something she never truly got over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this comic: http://takaratime.tumblr.com/post/33458180376/the-meowrails-first-dead-dreambubble-meeting

After the destruction of Derse and Prospit, Nepeta Leijon had been a frequent visitor to dream bubbles. She would fall asleep and dream alongside friends that were long dead in other universes, versions of Karkat, Equius, even herself. Ultimately she had fun when she was asleep. She could remember when she first woke up in a dream bubble, and how odd of a sensation it was. The first troll that stumbled upon her was a friend. Or, another version of one. As the olive blooded troll began to become more aware of her senses and the area around her took form, she looked up to see none other than herself, in a purple dress with white eyes.  From that point on, Nepeta began to get used to exploring dream bubbles with her dreamself, and many other friends. 

But still now, she could remember the foggy sensation of first waking up for the very first time, in an unknown place that could change to any shape or form. It was foreign, it was scary, it was foggy and something she never truly got over.

Dying wasn't anything like that. 

The moment she woke up in her dream bubble, it wasn't foggy or foreign or confused. It was sudden, throwing her into another place, another time, away from visions of blood and snarling fear, away from large grins and anger and clubs and faint, distant honking. Nepeta bolted upright, finding herself on a small beach. The sand was a pale white, and the water glimmered with different colours. From her position on the ground she could see across the water, but just barely. A small dip into the land showed the beginnings of a golden city, with spires rising up into the blueish purple sky. 

 _You're safe,_ a voice seemed to echo through her brain. Nepeta let her eyes shut, feeling a small smile grow across her face as she flopped backwards into the sparkling sand. Her wrists could move; they weren't snapped. Her body was free of bruises and cuts; nothing had touched her. And she could breathe, oh god she could _breathe._ Before the girl could do anything, she found herself laughing. She wasn't alive, far from it, but she was safe. She was alight, and nothing could truly hurt her anymore. Her eyes opened, looking up at the rich colours she vaguely recognised from the land of quartz and melody, when she watched Equius go through Aradia's land.

Equius.

Nepeta sat up, scrambling to a standing position and running up the sloped beach until she reached an area where she wasn't standing in sand. Instead, she stood on plush green grass. Looking around her, she watched the sandy beach she was just on fade away, replaced by large blue stones. As green tinted tears filled her eyes, Nepeta fell to her knees, holding her face in her hands. It could take ages to find him, if he was even in this same dream bubble. She could be alone for an eternity before she found him. And without her moirail, what was the point of even being here? She let out a scream, folding herself forward as she began to sob, her body wracking with jolted motions as she hit her fists against the ground. 

The lowblood curled into herself, shutting her eyes tight and covering her face with her hands, taking deep breaths until soon enough, they steadied out, and she slipped into an uneventful and teary sleep.

\-----

Soon enough though, the small troll up from her nap. The tears had dried onto her cheeks, staining her grey skin. She let her eyes open, blinking into the moonlight. She had fallen onto her side in her sleep, although her arms still covered her face, shielding it from nothing in particular. She blinked a few more times, sitting up tiredly and looking around. She sat next to the same blueish stones she had been near when she fell asleep; none of her surroundings had changed, it seemed. Time didn't seem to matter anymore, what with her being dead and all. So it really didn't matter how long she had been resting for. 

But now she had more important matters to attend to. Nepeta took a deep breath, standing up straight and setting off into a stone blue temple. She stood in awe at the large sight before her. Though she could see water trickling down the sides of the cave walls, the entire tunnel was completely silent. As she took a step forward, she found that although the large, daunting cave stayed silent itself, each step she took caused a thumping echo to resound throughout the blue stones. As she continued hesitantly into the darkness, she found herself relax slightly, as if she knew where to go, and that if she continued things would be better.

After what seemed like ages for her, Nepeta was finally rewarded with something better than anything she could dream of: hope. As she turned around a bend in the tunnel, she saw a small glimmer of pale blue light. A smile took hold of her face, and she began to run. She started off towards the light, bounding over stones and through pillars, underneath makeshift door frames and closer, always closer, to the light. As she neared it, she began to see it widen, until she was faced with a wide gap in the stone, leading out towards what could only be described as bliss. 

The olive blooded troll stepped out from the dark, silent caves onto a fine white sand- no, sugar. The light from the yellowy-pink sky shined down on her as she squinted, her eyes trying to rapidly adjust to the brightness. Nepeta took a step forward and in her haste, and being blinded from the light, she miscalculated, stepping towards the start of the steep hillside and losing her footing, tumbling down the sugar with a loud shriek of surprise. With a loud crash, she hit the bottom of the hill, landing on her back and flipping her feet over head so she rest flat on the ground, staring up at the bright yellow sky. She huffed in frustration.

And then, as she was about to get up, she heard a crunch, like a foot step on sugar. Nepeta swallowed, laying silent. It could be anyone. Anyone from the Jade human to a version of Gamzee. The foot steps paused, going silent. She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath in and holding it. The foot steps still seemed rather far off, but then, all of a sudden, they started up again, running, _sprinting_ towards where Nepeta lay. She cracked her eye open, just a small bit, just in time to see a large figure skid around a corner and halt. Nepeta heard a gasp and opened her eye again, just a crack, just enough to see the tall figure standing in the corner of her vision.

Equius.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped, sitting up and spinning to face him. The two stood in silence, their mouths open in shock. It was clear that neither knew what to say. After all, it had only been a few hours at most since they had seen each other last. The only thing that was different was that Nepeta knew that Equius hadn't made it out alive. He, on the other fact, had no clue she had followed him. Nepeta shut her mouth and swallowed, standing up and dropping her face to look at the ground. They still stood a respectable distance away from each other, before Equius slowly started towards her. Soon, he stopped in from of her, until the two stood right in front of each other. 

"Equius?" Her voice was quiet, quieter than she had ever spoken before.

"Nepeta?" He responded, looking down at her from behind his shades.

"Equius!" She exclaimed, a small smile growing larger and larger with each second. 

"Nepeta!" His smile grew in turn with hers.

 _"Equius!"_ Nepeta's smile sunk away from her, dropping off her face completely. Her eyes narrowed, and she clenched her fists, stepping forward towards him.

"Nepeta?" Equius' eyebrows furrowed, and he stepped back, raising his hands to her wrists in an effort to calm her down. In return, she shook off his lighter grip, hitting her fist against his chest. 

"You could have fought back!" She screamed, hitting his chest again. 

"Nepeta-"

"Don't you _dare_ try to pull something on me Equius! You were strong enough to fight back!" Her voice cut through the silence that had been there before, and she hit his chest once more. 

"Uh-"

"What were you even _doing?"_ She screamed. At this point, tears had built up in her eyes, spilling over her white eyes and running down her face as she continued to hit at his chest with increasing power. Soon though, she slumped forward, into his chest. Equius grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her lightly and carefully sitting down, holding her close to his chest as she began to sob. 

"It's alright, Nepeta. It's okay now, now that you're here it's alright." He muttered into her ear, petting her messy hair down with his hand. 

"You could have fought back…" She muttered quietly into his chest, her body shaking with a quiet sob, with tears still streaming down her face. 

"Don't worry now, we'll be okay after this. Together."


End file.
